Mama
by Ninja-Cat Sif
Summary: A small moment between Corrin Azura and their daughter. (CorrinXAzura)


Corrin often received praise about Kana. He did receive praise about Shigue too, but because he was so reserved he often kept his talents to himself. And besides, ninety percent of Kana's praise came from her aunts. Who thought she was the cutest thing to ever walk the planet.

Corrin imagined it would only be that way until they had their own children. Camilla thought she was a natural sower and the two often flew together. Camilla on her wyvern and Kana in dragon form. Elise and Sakura loved playing with her and Hinoka thought she was a very capable fighter.

He also got praise from his retainers. Felice loved having little tea parties with Kana and Felice's own daughter Mitori and Silas would often comment on her natural fighting ability. However Corrin would always respond with.

"Why are you complementing me? Kana's the one who you should be talking to." He liked that his daughter was settling in well to the group. Shigure was also quite settled but he had taken to being on his own.

Like mother like thought smiling, but his smile became a frown when he spotted his wife enter their home. Azura seemed distracted and almost angry.

"Honey?" He asked softly. She jumped at his voice. "Oh… Corrin you scared me." "I've been here the whole time." He answered but the only response he got was.

"Hum." Indicating she had returned to her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she sat at the table.

"Hum?" She muttered looking up. "What's wrong?" He repeated. She seemed to sink in her chair.

"Nothing, Corrin." He gave her a look. She held his gaze for a second before caving. "It's Kana."

That he didn't expect. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, worry creeping up his spine. Azura contemplated this for a second then spoke again.

"No, it's not her… it's me."

"Okay what's wrong with you?" He asked getting more and more worried. She met his nervous look and spoke softly.

"I don't think I can talk to her." She whispered blushing with shame. Corrin cocked his head after a few silent seconds of shock.

"What do you mean, you can't talk to her. We can call her here now and talk to her if we want. What's stopping you?" Azura rubbed her forearms.

"I… I feel… Am…" Corrin sighed. As usual she didn't know exactly how to express herself. "Take a deep breath and talk me through what you feel." He requested, hoping to find some sort of answer to whatever puzzle was now in front of him. Azura took a long time to formulate her thoughts and put them to words. Eventually she settled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She murmured. Corrin shrugged and nodded for her answer. She took a deep breath and began.

"Today when I was passing the stables, Kana and Camilla were just arriving back from a trip. I was going to greet but as soon as Camilla was down from her wyvern Kana leapt at her and cuddled her."

 _"Common enough."_ Corrin thought. Kana was known to jump at her family to hug them. Actually she was known to jump and hug everyone.

"So? She does that to everyone." He said. "Almost everyone." Azura muttered. Corrin was confused for a second.

 _"Who had he never seen Kana jump on? There were a few. Effie, because her armour would hurt Kana. Jacob but that was mainly because he was always carrying something brittle."_ Not thinking of anyone else he turned back and found his wife nearly in tears. He suddenly realised what she meant and thought back quickly.

 _"When had Kana jumped and hugged Azura?"_ He tried to remember a specific incident. When they got her from the deeprealm. She had hid behind Corrin but he had thought that was just nerves. After all she hadn't seen Azura in about five years from her perspective. He thought back again. Had Kana ever hugged Azura full stop. The more he thought the more he realised how odd it was.

Kana never did hug Azura. Actually Kana and Azura rarely spoke to the best of his knowledge. "Do you understand?" Azura asked softly. Corrin quickly nodded but jumped to comfort her.

"I'm sure she's not intentionally avoiding you. It's probably just all these new people around her she's trying to meet and get to know everyone."

"She's been here three months. I tried speaking with her afterwards but she just… I don't know, bowed? Then rushed off yelling something about being late for Hinoka. I barely got a sentence together and she was gone. Shigure wasn't like this. We can talk to him. Both of us. I can't talk to Kana. She's always running late for something. In the evenings you read to her and I sit in the corner."

Corrin suddenly felt extremely guilty for not noticing how dejected Azura must have felt. He reached forward and took Azura's hand.

"I'm so sorry, I was so wrapped up in being a dad I didn't notice. I mean, Shigure was never a child. Even when he was he was so mature he amazed me. Kana was so… bubbly and innocent. I wanted to hang onto her and I didn't realise you were being left out."

Azura smiled, indicating she had accepted his apology and didn't blame him, for that he was grateful. "Now how are we going to get you some mother-daughter time?" He said softly. Azura bit her lip.

"I don't want to be selfish…"

"You're her mother, she's yours not anybody else's." Corrin responded curtly and Azura stayed silent as he stood up and paced the room.

 _"Singing? No Kana wasn't particularly good and would probably make her feel self-conscious about it. Art? No. Again the best Kana could muster was a clumsy finger painting and she had too much energy for sitting around waiting for Azura to finish her painting. Scary stories."_

As soon as the thought entered his head it left. As much as he loved Azura, some of those books she read were downright traumatising. And he was an adult, he didn't even want to imagine what would happen to Kana if she listened to one.

"I just wish I knew why?" Corrin snapped his head round as Azura spoke. Find out why. That he could do.

"Here," He started and Azura turned her attention to him. "Tonight, I'll ask her about it and you can listen in from the hall. Then we can figure out where we go from there."

Azura cocked her head. "That might not be such a bad idea."

* * *

"Papa! Mama! I'm home!" Kana yelled, as night began to fall. She had seen Shigure wander off to paint a picture as the night began to fall so she guessed it would just be her, Corrin and Azura home.

"I'm here Kana!" Corrin yelled from her room. Kana skipped in and found Corrin sitting on her bed.

"Kana… Sit down will you." He asked patting his lap. Kana leapt across the room to plop down on him. He had to resist the urge to giggle at her. "Where's mama?" Kana asked with a bright goofy smile. "Oh she just went for a walk. She likes to be alone sometimes." Corrin explained.

Kana nodded and smiled up at him a question written on her face. She had noticed his strange tone when he had spoken. Corrin didn't leave her waiting.

"On the topic of your mother, I noticed you haven't been talking with her a lot recently." The reaction was almost instant. The guilty look on her face, gave her away. Whatever her reasons, Corrin knew that she had been consciously avoiding Azura. She didn't seem like she going to talk so Corrin continued.

"Your mother likes to be alone sometimes, everyone does, but she still wants to spend time with you. Do you not want to spend time with her?"

* * *

Azura's breath hitched from her position outside the room. Her back against the wall she clutched her pendant and prayed that wasn't the case.

* * *

Kana's expression was somewhere between sad and confused. Again she didn't speak so Corrin kept going.

"Kana, your mother gets very upset when you don't spend time with her. If you tell me what's wrong I can talk…" His voice trailed off as he saw Kana's eyes begin to water and her nose begin to run.

"Kana?" he question but she had already burst into tears.

"I… sob… I …. I made Mama… upset?" She slammed her face into his chest and shook him with her trembling. Incoherent phrases and words slurred out past the endless shorts and pants. Before Corrin could properly comfort her two slender arms wriggled around Kana's waste.

Azura was kneeling in front of him and trying her best to hug Kana from her position. Her cheek pressed into the little girl's back and her hands were gently caressing the girl's stomach.

"Shhh. My baby it's okay." She whispered softly. Kana realised Corrin, turned and collapsed onto Azura nearly causing them to fall back onto the floor.

"Mama!" She cried pushing herself into Azura's hair as if trying to get lost in the sea of tiny blue strings. Azura sat patiently and stroked the girls bun of hair while her other hand rubbed the girls back softly. Corrin stayed silent and let Azura lull the girl.

"Shhh. It's okay. Oh, my darling it's okay." She cooed every so often pressing her lips against Kana's cheek or hair. It took a while but Kana's sobs eventually turned to pants which eventually turned to steady breathing. When she had seemingly calmed down she spoke. "I'm so… so sorry mama."

Azura snuggled Kana closer. "It's okay. It's okay. You didn't know. It's okay." When Kana's hic ups stopped Azura spoke softly.

"Kana? Why were you avoiding me?" Kana's eyes dipped and seemed to focus on Azura's knees. She slid off them and sat on her butt crossing her legs. Azura remained kneeling and watched her carefully. Kana looked the Azura's knees again and shifted into the same position as Azura. Azura and Corrin said nothing only watched her kneel.

Almost as soon as she was in the position she started squirming. She was clearly uncomfortable and she began to lift her butt to relieve the pressure on her ankles. After a few seconds of this she sighed in defeat and flopped ungracefully back into her original position.

"You're perfect." Kana sounded disheartened when she said it. Azura remained silent for a very long time but eventually a snort of laughter escaped her.

"No I'm not, dear." She said giggling. Kana sat back and looked at her. "But… But you can dance. And Sing. And kneel like a lady. And cook. And you are pretty. And brave. And strong and…"

"Is that why? You were nervous around her?" Corrin interrupted. Kana turned her head and nodded. "I was going to be as good as Shigure so… you wouldn't be disappointed in me." Azura laughed. It was a soft jingle. Not mocking just adoring.

"Kana. Shigure is twice your age. Of course he's better at some things than you are. And besides that, you're you. You're my special little flower. Why would you ever think you're a disappointment?" Kana shoulders sagged.

"I was afraid I wasn't like you." Azura again laughed. "Of course you're not. You'll grow to be a million times better than me and your father. Now stop worrying. I'll always be proud of you. Me, your father and Shigure are all proud of you and will always love you."

* * *

After a cup of tea the family was giggling and talking together in the main living area. They were like that when Shigure stumbled in through the door. Corrin greeted him cheerfully.

"Good night son."

Shigure looked up at the three and spoke in a shocked disbelieved voice. "I have a girlfriend." The reaction was a simultaneous head cock and"Huh!"

Azura was the first to recover. "So… am… Will you tell us what happened?"

"NOO!" Corrin yelled clamping his hands over Kana's ears. "You will not corrupt my baby." He yelled. "Papa... what… AHHH!" Kana yelled as Corrin threw her over his shoulder and dashed from the room.

"I must protect you from growing up! You will stay my baby forever!" Corrin proclaimed as he rushed down the hall. "But I want to hear!"

"You're not old enough and you never will be!"

"PAPA!"

Azura burst out laughing at the two. She laughed so hard that she nearly snorted in her tea. Shigure smiled as well.

"Daddy wants to hang onto his little girl." Azura said as she began to take control of herself but almost immediately descended back into a fit of giggles.

"You seem in good spirits mother." Shigure commented. Azura nodded confidently. "I couldn't be happier Shigure. Now…"

She leaned forward and Shigure suddenly got a chill down his spine.

"Who's this vixen that snatched away my little prince?" She asked in a sweet voice.

A very…

very

sweet

voice…

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is something I have been sitting on for ages and never found the time to upload. Hope you enjoy it and if you want more ask.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ninja-Cat Sif**


End file.
